This is a renewal application for support of graduate training in Cellular and Molecular Biology within the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences at Washington University. Since 1973, all predoctoral education in the biological sciences at Washington University has been provided by the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences. The Division is a unique and nationally recognized administrative structure, the key feature of which is the absence of any departmental predoctoral programs: all predoctoral programs and degree-granting units in the biological sciences at this university are both interdisciplinary and interdepartmental. The Division was established with its own endowment more than 20 years ago in recognition of the increasingly interrelated nature of all aspects of research in the biomedical and biological sciences, and in order to facilitate cooperation among faculty in the interdisciplinary training of prospective biological scientists. It is in such a tradition that the current training grant is rooted; we intend to use the continuation of this training grant to promote the professional growth of students whose research interests lie in an interdisciplinary area of rapidly growing importance and productivity: cellular and molecular biology. In parallel we hope to foster interactions among faculty which in turn will provide unique research opportunities for students.